


Morning

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fiku miku, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, things and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Loki is forced to accept Thor's dating advice and against all logic, it works. Kind of.





	Morning

I never thought I'd ever experience anything like that. Sleeping next to a person who asked you no to leave. Who wanted you there. I returned to that morning many times, recalled all the details, the patch of sunlight on the side of the bed, the colour of the sheets, Tony's hand on my hip. I was in Tony Stark's bedroom in the morning and everything about it was unbelievable. He was sleeping soundly, his mouth half open. He seemed to feel safe, even though I was there with him. All things considered, that was not the most puzzling thing.

I couldn't tell which surprised me more: that Tony actually let me set foot in his tower again or that Thor was the one who helped me get there. I was entirely certain I hid my feelings well, under layers of contempt and hostility, yet somehow Thor, of all people, saw through my half-truths. I want to think it was just a wild guess and only my startled face convinced him he was right. I could practically hear his thoughts: get them together, Loki will leave Asgard, problem solved. Still, there was the issue of approaching Tony without it turning into a fight. I regretted everything when Thor proudly announced his plan.

'I know all about Midgaridans and their courtship rituals,' Thor announced and a feeling of absolute foreboding descended on me. 'There's a simple technique of conquering the heart of a hero: we'll pretend I'm terribly cross with you for no reason and want to hurt you. Tony will save you and you can then show your gratitude.'

'No. This is insane. First of all, he wouldn't believe I haven't given you a sufficient reason to punish me.'

But Thor had already decided. I resisted, feeling a stab of dread every time I pictured Tony's amused face. Thor simply chained me and told me to be grateful he skipped the muzzle. I was too overwrought to snap at him. We travelled to New York. Tony was surprised to see us in his lab, he stared at us, trying to understand the point of the sudden visit. He noticed my chains and his gaze lingered on my cuffed wrists a moment too long.

I whispered to Thor, 'Don't do that, please,' but he was deaf to my protests. He loudly announced his grim plan of beating me for no apparent reason.

'Never before was one man more in desperate need of an attitude adjustment. Will, you join me, Man of Iron?'

Tony looked a bit alarmed. 'What did he do?'

'Nothing yet, but I don't trust him.'

Thor reached behind my back and pinched me, dissatisfied with my silence. 'Ask him for help,' he whispered and pinched me again. The humiliation of it all was about to kill me right there and then. Thor's hand moved towards my side and I knew tickling was not beneath him. That threat convinced me to speak, just to end it, one way or the other.

'Please,' I started quietly, 'help me. Thor is out of control. He's going to beat me black and blue,' I added, mortified by the situation. Admitting my weakness in front of a Midgardian!

A curious expression crossed Tony's face and considered Thor's offer and my plea for a moment. I feared he figured out what was really happening, but he didn't. He convinced Thor to take a break from the family drama and relax while he kept an eye on me. Thor, that idiot, agreed immediately, beaming with joy and patted Tony's shoulder.

'Thank you, my friend. Enjoy Loki's company. I'll remove his chains, he makes so much noise with every move, it must be distracting when you're trying to work.'

So I was in Tony's lab, with him and I was supposed to show my gratitude. I vaguely mentioned helping him with his suits before he could assign me to some mind-numbing task.

'You know what? It's getting late and I was just thinking about ordering food. You can join me if you're going to behave yourself.'

Thor explained to me that dinner was an important part of a date and sharing a meal was a promising sign of developing relationship. I imagined it had to be at least a three-course meal, porcelain, cutlery, that kind of things. We ended up eating long noodles from paper boxes, on the sofa. Tony saw my frustrated attempts at using chopsticks and offered his guidance. He touched my hand to correct the way I was holding the chopsticks. It was all light-hearted and he clearly felt unthreatened my by presence. We even watched a movie. According to Thor, that was another key part of a proper date. Was it a date? We were sitting on the same sofa, not far from each other. Tony put his arm on the back of the sofa, his hand behind my neck and at some point, his hand slid lower, enough to rest on my shoulder. Oh, that was clever, I didn't see it coming. I stared at the screen, not sure how to respond. Tony knew I knew it was there, his hand on my shoulder. I eventually relaxed and tried to focus on the film. Then I realised it was about to end soon and what would happen then? Were we going to have to address the hand on the shoulder?

Tony was probably thinking the same and he chose another option: not moving. We stayed as we were, watching end credits and Tony asked me conversationally how I was and what I'd been up to recently. My short and unspecific reply didn't put him off, he talked about his missions and his suits, how he had endless ideas about developing them. I guessed he liked being listened to by someone who didn't constantly said 'Tony, no.' Somehow the awkwardness faded away and we talked and talked. At some point, Tony's free hand landed on my knee, when he was responding to one of my comments about his latest suit. He praised my insight and cupped my knee as if one had something to do with the other. I glanced at it to confirm my suspicion, yes, that was a hand on my knee, I thought he was testing me and I decided it was best to return the gesture. How was he going to react to my touching his knee? He smiled and leaned towards me. I let him kiss me, not knowing what to do next. What was I supposed to do? Kiss him back? Pull him closer to me? Stop holding his knee? I wasn't used to it being slow and gentle. He didn't push me against the wall, didn't turn me around not to see my face and pretended I was someone else. He didn't even force me to open my mouth and kiss him properly. Instead, I felt his lips on my cheek and my neck and he said to me, 'You aren't going to throw me out of the window now, are you?'

My answer was a kiss, a long and deep one. My hands moved to Tony's shoulders and before I knew what was happening, I was leaning back against the sofa and Tony was on top of me, his leg between mine and his hand in my hair. It felt amazing. It had never been like that and each passing moment filled my heart with joy. I almost didn't want to get further because that would eventually mean the end of it.

'I can't believe we're actually doing this. I don't even know if you won't change your mind midway through and stab me,' Tony chuckled, his tone told me he wasn't really worried about that.

'My preferred target is my brother. Besides, Thor didn't let me take my daggers with me.'

'Let's not talk about him,' Tony suggested and reached between our bodies. His fingers traced the outline of the bulge in my trousers. I wanted to grab his hand and press it there. 'Let's discuss something else. For example, do you have a zipper here somewhere? How do I take this off?'

I neglected to mention the quickest way, just to see how much Tony wanted to see me naked. He earned the privilege by unclasping buckles and unbuttoning buttons. By the time he finished and removed my suit completely, I was shivering with anticipation. His hands were all over my body, exploring, stroking, squeezing. I felt his lips on my chest and lower, I barely had a moment to prepare before he knelt between my thighs and took me into his mouth. The sensation was wonderful. And so was Tony's eagerness. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at him to actually convince myself it was real and he was doing it to please me. I couldn't think when his tongue swirled around the head or when he moved down, allowing me to fill his throat. He was on his knees, sucking me and enjoyed it enough to slow down a couple of times, before I couldn't control myself any longer and came down his throat, holding his head. After a moment, I slumped against the sofa, trying to regain my composure and breathe again normally. I released Tony's head and he let my cock slip out of his mouth. I watched it, knowing I would let that memory wash through me countless times.

Tony didn't get up immediately. He stroked the insides of my thighs, up and down and up again. His smirk and his touch worked every time, I imagined, made people melt in his arms and ask him for more. I was aware of his reputation, but I fell for that trick nevertheless and did ask him not to stop. I even said please. He led me to his bedroom and spread me on the bed. I was ready to continue when he joined me on the bed me and even readier when he pinned my wrists to the pillow above my head. 

Tony noticed my reaction and muttered, 'I should've asked Thor to lend me those chains.... for science.'

I helped him undress. I kissed my way to his navel, ran my hands down his back. He held me by the hair when I closed my lips around him. I didn't remember a time when I enjoyed such an act. It always seemed like a boring chore, nothing particularly pleasant. But the way Tony was holding me and telling me how great I was doing and his groans, all that made me reconsider my opinion on giving oral sex. Right then, I was even thinking about doing it again, someday. Not just to get him hard and slick. To satisfy him. I could get on my knees and put more effort into making him come. I could look up at him while I sucked him or even deep-throat him.

Tony didn't give me enough time to finish that plan. He pulled me off his cock and laid me back on the bed. 'I'm feeling rather impatient,' he said and took a small bottle from a drawer. My legs fell open without my conscious decision and I was beyond the point of caring about such things. Tony didn't keep me waiting. He slid his fingers inside me, moved them until a sudden jolt rocked my body. 'Right there. Just relax and enjoy it.'

I didn't think I could relax when he was nudging that one special spot. He didn't stop when his fingers met less resistance, only when I was writhing under him, my lustful voice begging him to fuck me.

'As you wish,' he grinned and thrust into me. I couldn't contain a loud gasp. It had been a while. Tony paused, stroked my sides, caressed my neck. No one had ever treated me that way. Was I supposed to thank him or pretend I was used to such treatment? Those thoughts left me when Tony built a steady pace. I didn't notice I folded my legs around him and my hands were on his shoulders. I barely heard his heavy breathing over my moans. I tried to stay quiet, but I had to vocalise his every move. He was so deep inside me, he stayed like that a couple of times, enjoying the sensations and my gasps of approval. The initial discomfort was a distant memory and felt the pleasure growing, building up. I was incoherent with lust, I panted out pleas for him to go harder and faster. He changed the angle instead and I instantly let him know how good his aim was. I didn't think I had ever been louder in bed. Even knowing that I stroked Tony's enormous ego didn't stop me. He really was that good and reduced me to a needy, moaning mess. He gripped my hips and we stared at each other as he was filling me up. Maybe the physical sensation pushed me over the edge, or maybe it was the look on Tony's face. We stayed connected long enough for me to believe Tony did like being inside me.

He lay next to me and told me that my and Thor's attempt at making him notice me was a dumb, old, idea. 'I didn't believe he would want to hurt you without a reason. Also, you've probably given him more than enough reasons.'

'I told him you'd say that! He insisted, though.'

'I'll confess I used a similarly cheesy and old trick to sneak my arm around you. That's the perk of seeing an alien. You don't know any of this stuff.'

I laughed at myself for thinking he was really smooth. At least he was honest with me. And he really was smooth. He started talking about his favourite breakfast food and how I had to try it. I didn't need to ask if I could sleep there and he didn't beseech me to stay. Breakfast was, after all, the most important meal of the day and why not share it with someone you've had sex with? It'd be impolite to refuse it and impractical to go back to Asgard only to return there in the morning.

So the following morning, after I'd taken care of Tony's morning erection, we had breakfast. There was coffee and juice and fluffy waffles Tony made himself. I was impressed. He listened to my praise and let me think he was secretly a culinary genius. I later discovered he knew only how to make waffles. We had them for every breakfast we had together and it never got boring.

When we finished eating, I felt I was overstaying my welcome. I didn't know how to proceed. I couldn't ask him to call me. Tony solved it by laying out our options. We could do it again, minus Thor, plus the chains, or go back to our lives as nothing happened. I was leaning towards option one. We chose a date and I returned to Asgard. I tried to hide my unexpected happiness, but clearly it was written all over me.

'Sucess! When's the next date?'

'Soon and we no longer require your assistance.'

 

We went from one date to another, I stayed in Midgard for varying lengths of time. I even took Tony to Asgard. He wasn't as interested in sightseeing as he was in spending time in my bed. Thor gave Tony the big brother talk and warned him not to break my heart, lest he wanted to suffer terribly. Tony didn't want to suffer terribly. He gave me only several reasons to complain and so far, all of our fights had ended the same, exciting way. 

At first I was anxious about each new milestone. I had never been in a serious relationship. First, this, first that, I was scared it was going to end and I would be left feeling like an idiot, dumb enough to believe someone could love me. It turned out my idiot did love me. We were talking about what to have for dinner over the phone. I was in his tower, waiting for him and he was coming back from a mission. At the end, he said, 'Bye, love you.' I was stunned. He let out a whimper and simultaneously explained it was a fixed phrase used to end a call and tried to figure out if I reciprocated his feelings. I did. I let him stutter nervously for a moment longer, then said I loved him too. Which was harder, hearing it or saying it? At least we knew what our situation was. We loved each other.

We were taking one day at a time, but at some point, we had to agree we were compatible enough to live together. I hadn't thrown anything at him, even when he was infuriating, and didn't use any of my special spells to express my disapproval of his certain behaviours. I got used to his habit of being insufferable to jolt a reaction out of me. He accepted my assortment of unusual children and my dual nature. I let him saw my skin turn blue and my eyes turn red, and I couldn't understand what came over me to expose myself like that. I hated being vulnerable. I shielded myself with magic and cruel words, but Tony disarmed me. I moved in with him and we stopped hiding our relationship from his teammates. Tony no longer had to surreptitiously sneak out from their meetings.

We started telling each other things we kept only to ourselves. Was it a coincidence that he and I had distant fathers, men who made us feel unworthy of their attention? It was Tony's ambition to overcome it and end the cycle of bad parenting. No one could accuse me of putting my children's needs ahead of my own and I admired Tony's resolution to be a good father. Maybe if we tried that together... I imagined a brown-haired, pudgy toddler holding Tony's hand and looking at him smilingly. Did he really want that? Us, together like that, bringing up a child? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Tony's job wasn't the safest, what if something happened to him and I had to explain to a weeping child why Daddy wasn't home yet?

I needn't have worried. We never got to that stage. I often thought about that in the morning, when I was already awake but kept my eyes closed. As long as I didn't open them, I could convince myself I was still in Tony's bed and he was curled on his side next to me. I heard his slow breathing and smelt his shampoo. If I moved my hand, I would feel his body. I could then pretend we had never made the choices that we had and he was there with me. I heard the rustling of the sheets and wanted to think it was real, him rolling on his other side, facing me. And his sleepy, 'Hey, Lokes.'

**Author's Note:**

> So excited about the new film. I hope Tony Stark survives.


End file.
